It's Only Forever
by ZzzSleepyDragonzzZ
Summary: Sarah's thoughts at the ball.


DISCLAIMER: In no way do Jareth, Sarah, or any of the characters in Labyrinth belong to me. Unfortunately ;) 

It's Only Forever, Not Long At All.... 

Even though she was under his spell, that intoxicating enchantment of the peach, the deepest part of her being remained awake. She was unable to discern whether this part of her came from the soul or the heart; a heart which longed for adventure and the dangerous excitement of being capable to love someone who had the reputation of being so cruel and merciless.

As the girl in silver and the Goblin King swirled around the white, crystal ballroom, she gazed into his eyes, unable to break free from his intense stare. His eyes said so much, yet not nearly enough to even begin to answer her questions. They were hard and piercing, seeming to bore into her very soul. At the same time, they softened as they met her own. She thought she saw something more at those moments, his dark orbs intent on concealing the truth. Could it be a quick flash of kindness...longing...perhaps love?

Her mind began to race with a million confused and scattered thoughts, dreaming up ways there might be a chance. But the spell prevented any rational thought......

Amidst all these feelings of awe and respect, she still feared him. If this feeling was that of love, it seemed the doubt was always so close behind. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for this nightmare to end and these emotions to cease and disappear. Or did she....

Maybe that is what she liked, desired for, breathing so near a being that generated such power and that would chase anyone away before becoming too close to his weaknesses. He had not chased her away. In the beginning it had seemed that way, but why, now, had he brought her here? Surely, he could easily end this anytime he chose to.... Her captive mind began to wonder why he had gone to all this trouble just to make her forget......forget what?

Toby!

If he had wanted, needed, Toby so badly, he would not have not tolerated her intrusion, and to him, childish games. You're not match for me.....was he enjoying this? Was it merely something to keep him busy?

The clock was ticking faster each moment. Tick after tick began to thud into her skull. She was beginning to remember.

He sensed this, her mind beginning to resurface, and began to sing softly. Her heart leapt at the soft, aching tone of his voice. The words wrapped her in a blanket of mist and she longed to embrace him, rest her head on the softness of his neck, and feel his hear beat against her own.

She could stay and he would give her everything she dreamed and wished for. As the world falls down.....Whether desire for the unknown or love, he had promised so much. She did love him; at that moment it was clear. There was more to him than what he let be known. But there was a price to pay, and hers would be immense. Give up her family and her world. Yet at that point in time, so close to temptation, rationalization would float away on the breeze. He whispered his song straight to her heart and all she wanted was to sink into his eyes and forget her troubles. Drown forever in his power.

Through all this, something still tugged at her mind, pulling her back. Fear. Could she truly trust him? She felt he might just be manipulating her confused feelings to keep her mind off of.....something she was supposed to do... Suddenly, she felt very wrong. The hideous masked figures around them began to distort and she felt suffocated. Through the shifting dancers, she was given a glimpse of the antique clock on the wall and a sudden feeling of dread washed over her. The hands were nearly on thirteen. Again she looked; this time she acted on it.

On impulse, Sarah pulled herself away from Jareth and driven by a panic of which she could not quite understand, she pushed out of the crowd. Making her way to the end of the warped crystal, she picked up a white chair. As Jareth looked on, with pain and desparity in his eyes, she threw the chair and the ballroom exploded into a million sparkling fragments and horrific screams. She fell slowly, with the screams fading above her, and did not look back....... 

End.....Or is it.... 


End file.
